


Monday

by jujubeans



Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [7]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Epistolary, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubeans/pseuds/jujubeans
Summary: Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Dear Pathetic Simpleton [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Does NOT stand alone. Must be read from the beginning of the series.

221b Baker Street  
LONDON NW1 6XE  
8th July, 2019  


Mr John H Watson  
Flat 8C  
59 Well Street  
LONDON E9 6QT  


Dear John,  


Make it Monday.  


Sherlock  


P.S. Just online. Do you think silk, or linen rope?


End file.
